deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven (DC Comics)
Raven is a character from DC Comics. She will fight Twilight Sparkle in the 89th Episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ai Enma vs Raven (Completed by Gliscor Fan) * Bayonetta VS Raven (By DanganPersona) * Blackheart vs. Raven * Cynder vs Raven * Dante vs. Raven * Death the Kid vs Raven * Gaara vs. Raven (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Raven vs. Hellboy * Raven vs. Inuyasha (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Jean Grey vs. Raven (Completed by Blipeddeeblah) * Matthew Malloy vs Raven (DC) (Abandoned) * Raven vs. Medea/Caster * Raven vs. Mewtwo (By Pikells) * Raven vs Popeye (By Awesome Betterhero) * Raven vs Pride (Completed by Alanomaly) * Raven vs. Sailor Saturn * Raven vs. Scarlet Witch (Abandoned) * Raven VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Raven vs Twilight Sparkle * Yusuke Urameshi vs. Raven * Raven vs Naruto Uzumaki Battles Royale * Elemental Girl Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero) (Completed) * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Completed by Windindi) With the Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs Champions (By Eficiente) * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs Next Avengers * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) * Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs X-Men Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Baron Mordo * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Doctor Strange * Galacta * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Korra (Avatar) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Petta (Makai Kingdom) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Shao Kahn * Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) * Shinnok * Vampirella History Rachel Roth is the daughter of the interdimensional demon Trigon, whose offspring serve as conducts for him to gradually manifest in a world he seeks to conquer. Raven's mother was a Gotham teen named Angela Roth, who "married" Trigon as part of a ritual held by a cult dedicated to him. Though Angela learned the truth of Trigon, he spared her as their child would be his first daughter can named her his "Black Bird of Terror" or "Raven". Angela was spirited away from to the other realm of Azarath and took on the name Arella while Raven, living a detached and emotionless lifestyle, spent the first sixteen years of her life learning to control her powers under the head monk Azar. But out of a need to self-worth, Raven summoned Trigon to Azarath and was heartbroken to witness him wiped everyone she ever cared for as part of his design for his daughter fulfill her destiny. But Raven refused to help her father and fled to Earth, gaining a foster family in the Teen Titans as they help her fight both her father and her half-brothers. Death Battle Info As the daughter of the supremely powerful and dangerous interdimensional demon Trigon, Raven possesses the ability to project her soul from her body into semi-corporeal form, usually as a bird-shaped aura, by uttering the spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to use various enhancements. But her soul-self has other uses that include time/space travel, telekinesis, levitation, empathy, power-granting, and creating soul-based constructs like duplicates or a giant fist to punch someone annoying her. Raven's powers are also tied to her feelings and emotions, thus training herself to be calm and composed in any situation. But the suppression of her emotions could sometimes result in her powers subconsciously manifesting and ends up constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. While not the most physically talented among her team, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. Furthermore, Raven possesses a degree of superhuman strength that can seen in her kicks. Gear * Chakra Stone: A shard that was part of a crystal used in demon sealing spells, holding the imprisoned essence of Trigon. Dark Raven Whenever Raven loses control over herself while in a rage-filled mindset, her father's demonic traits manifest on her body. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, two pairs of horns, and white hair with the chakra stone on her forehead enflamed. In this form, becoming vicious and merciless, Raven's very cloak doubles as a weapon as she sprouts black aura tentacles. White Raven A purified version of Raven, her powers deriving from her positive emotions. Feats *Can telekinetically lift 13.5 tons. *Stronger than her father in terms of her supernatural powers. *Became queen of the Underrealms. *Formed a bond with Damian Wayne, due to their similar parent issues. *Completely annihilate an army of three thousand demons single-handed. Faults *Emotions can her weakness, especially when she is consumed in rage. *While she can heal others, she unconsciously forms an momentary empathic link. This causes Raven to lose consciousness while she and the other person view each other's memories. * Not good at piloting aircraft, or telling jokes. Gallery Raven by trebory6-d5hl3ps.png|Raven as she appeared in the Teen Titans animated series. RavenAnimated.jpg|Raven unhooded. Raven.gif|Raven using her soul-self. tumblr_inline_msmb5hfkSm1qz4rgp.gif|Raven's hair Poll Who Would Raven Fight If She's In Death Battle Inuyasha (InuYasha) Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) Robin (Fire Emblem) Death The Kid (Soul Eater) Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusionists Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters